Totally Off Limits
by Unlikely Angel
Summary: What happens when Apollo falls for a girl in the hunt and is it possible that she loves him back. Follow their adventures through a completely impossible love story.
1. Prologue

Okay so this is a fanfic about one of my favorite gods Apollo and Thalia. What happens when Apollo falls for Thalia. It's bad enough that Thalia is a huntress and is totally off limits, but what happens when Thalia likes him back. In both Thalia and Apollo's views. I hope you like it, enjoy!!

**Apollo**

"Lord Apollo what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. I turned to see one of the hunt I could easily tell because of the faint glow coming off her skin. The only light other than the stars in the darkness of the night. She had electric blue eyes and a silver circlet braided into the top of her black hair so I instantly new she was my sister's lieutenant Thalia.

"Hey Thalia what are you doing here?" I asked easily though for some strange reason I could hardly keep my thoughts clear with her beutiful eyes staring intently at me.

"Well lord I should ask you the same question" She said raising her eyebrows in question. I smiled I loved that she had spunk.

"Alright sweetheart, I'm here to see my little sis and just call me Apollo" I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes but I could still notice a light blush come to her cheeks. I smiled quite pleased with myself and she noticed too, for she turned quickly and stalked off making a gesture for me to follow.

"So how's life?" I asked her as we walked to their camp.

'It's actually bin really nice not having to deal with any guys" She said.

"Ouch" I said with mock hurt in my voice. "So you're not even missing the whole first love first kiss thing"

"Apollo I was almost sixteen when I joined the hunt who say's I didn't already have a first kiss?" She asked. I thought about that for a minute I couldn't help noticing the churning in the pit of my stomach at the thought of her kissing some guy afterall I was a greek god and she didn't even really seem to be attracted to me.

Luckily I didn't have to respond because right then we entered the clearing where the hunt had their camp set up. We continued walking untill we got to my sister's tent.

"Lady Artemis we have a visitor" Thalia said.

"Yes come in Apollo and Thalia" She murmered. I backed up. "Ladies first"

She shook her head nodding for me to go first. "Nope" I replied crossing my arms. She did the same.

"For my sake Thalia just come in first" Artemis said from in the tent. Thalia walked in but gave me a death glare that would cause most people to cower, but I just found it extremely hot, oh wait nevermind I didn't think that.

"Hey sis what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked, she sent me an Iris message earlier about her needing to tell me something.

"Well It's bin awhile since we visited Camp half blood and I know Thalia has been iching to see Annabeth and Percy so I figured we would visit and I wanted to know if you would like to come." Artemis said.

"Why in the world little sis would you want me to come?" I asked usually Artemis liked to keep me far away from her hunters.

"Well I've been thinking and since you have you know quite a few kids I think you should get to know them" She said eyeing me for a response. I found it strange that she said that she never brought up my kids actually she was against me being a player and all since most my kids mothers were like sixteen and usually I was there first love and Artemis was totally against young maidens falling in love sooooo well you get the picture.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Well you see brother I've been getting alot of girls who want to join the hunt most of them your girls I know they're yours, but you never claimed them so they're upset not knowing who their father is, so I think you should come with us" She said gently.

"Well we can't have that of course I'll come" I said easily. "When do we leave?"

"I was thinking tonight"

**Okay well I know it's a little different so please review and I'll try to update soon, my next chapter will be longer!!**


	2. My Ride with Apollo

Okay so thank you to the people who added my story to their favorites, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

**Thalia**

"Oh my gods thank you Lady Artemis I'll go tell the others to start packing" I squealed. I was so excited to get to see Annabeth and Percy again.

Artemis nodded smiling at my sudden excitment. I ran out of the tent telling every huntress about the unexpected trip. Next I I went into the tent I shared with Carmen throwing all my prized possesions into my bag which didn't include much since all of the hunt's bow's and arrow's were made to appear when ever we needed them, I wore my sheild as a braclet, and my two hunting knives were tucked into the belt of my jeans all I had in my bag was a few changes of clothes, my toiletries, and a few pictures one of me, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and one of me, Annabeth and Luke.

When I was finished I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I so could'nt believe I would get to visilt camp again.

"Excited much?" I heard an extremely attractive voice say, wait I meant extremely annoying voice.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked.

"Well maybe I care about you and want to see you happy" He responded.

"Why would you care about me, I've only talked to you about five times in my life" I said arching an eyebrow.

"Oh Thalia I always make a point to care about prettly girls" he said flashing a perfect smile that gave me butterflies. Why did he have to be so damn hot?

I Very badly wanted to flirt back but instead I rolled my eyes and brushed past him walking out of the tent. During my short time in the tent most off the tents have been taken down, the campfire extinguished, and the huntresses were saying good bye to the wolves when ever we got to a new forest Artemis always seemed to create new ones to gaurd the camp.

I helped Carmen take down our tent than all the hunters (there were 13 of us) and Apollo waited for Artemis.

"Okay Apollo get your cars" Artemis said when she was finished packing.

"The sun chariot?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me that would seriously confuse the mortals if the sun was to rise now, no babe I have regular cars too" He said as he winked at me. He snapped his fingers and a white Aston Martin Vanquish appeared next to him.

"Oh my gods, I've always wanted this car!" I exclaimed happily running my hand over the smooth paint.

He smiled at me with perfect white teeth than he snapped his fingers and a bus appeared behind it.

"Okay who wants to ride with me" Apollo asked looking straigh at me.

I really wanted to volunteer, but I knew Artemis liked us to stay away from guys so like all the other girls I stayed quiet.

"Sis I don't want to be lonely, how about Thalia comes with me after all she likes my car"

"Apollo, I don't think that would.." Artemis began instantly interupted by Apollo. "Great come on Thalia" said Apollo throwing the bus keys to Artemis and opening the passenger door for me.

"I can open my own door" I snapped to Apollo as I climbed in. He just smiled and walked around to the drivers side.

"So why can't I drive?" I asked him after he got into the car.

"Oh no way, not after you almost totaled my sun chariot" He said turning on the engine which made a smooth purring noise.

"Yah, but the sun chariot's different its in the sky" I said.

"So it's still just like driving a regular car" he said as we drove along an old country road, I didn't know exactly how far the forest we were living in was from Camp half blood, but I had a feeling it would take around an hour.

I just sighed and pouted I knew I would be better driving on the ground than in the sky because you know the afraid of the sky thing, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

He studied the look on my face. "Hey if it makes you feel any better I'll give you driving lessons sometime" He said.

I nodded, convincing myself that the reason I accepted was because driving might come in handy. _NOT_ because I wanted to spend time with Apollo.

"Sooo why did you want me to ride with you?" I asked curiously.

"Well because you're beutiful and I wanted to spend time with you" He said giving me that annoyingly too sexy smile, wait scratch that.

"Yah and I'm sure you said that to all the girls you knocked up" I responded.

"Ouch that was a low blow, but I must say none of them were quite like you Thalia"

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked.

"In a incredibly sexy way" he said. I couldn't help the blush that I knew was showing on my cheeks so I turned away, but the smirk on his face was enough to tell me that he saw.

I looked out the window to see the trees going way faster than they should be, like really really fast.

"Why are we going so fast?" I asked.

"Well I'm immortal and so are you so theres no risk of us dying, would you rather us go slower because if we continue at this speed than we should reach camp in a few minutes" He said.

"No of course not" I said instantly I wanted to get to camp as soon as possible.

"Okay then" he said speeding up even faster.

The rest of the ride went by quickly and soon Apollo came to a stop outside of a familiar farmhouse.

"Well here we are" He said cutting the engine.

Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistaked! Please Review!


	3. Dreams

**Thank you for the reviews, crazysujufreak, ZzzzzZXxxxX, AnnabethChaseWiseGirl, spazzysassyangel, AllisonBoyd, ur-crazy-angel, The Sprogpyres, I really apreciate it!! Heres the next chapter enjoy!**

I stepped out of the car excpecting some big welcome but all I saw was a dark sleeping camp, then it hit me of course there wouldn't be anybody waiting, nobody knew we were coming and it was one in the morning.

"Thalia take the hunt to my cabin to get some sleep, me and Apollo will alert Chiron of our arrival" Artemis said, yanking Apollo towards the big farmhouse. I nodded motioning for the girls to follow me, we walked through the camp careful not to make any noise.

When we got to the cabin, we got comfortable some of us taking up the bunkbeds, others laid blankets and pillows on the floor. I climbed to the top of one of the bunkbeds and curled up with my blanket, eventually fading away into sleep. My last thought being of a certain sun god.

_Apollo stood in front of me smiling that incredibly sexy smile of his as he took a step towards me, I knew I should run or try to deny him, but I found that I couldn't and that I didn't want to._

_Instead I reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to meet my lips with his,I could feel his smirk as he kissed me back wrapping his hands around my waist and pulled me closer._

_But then the image faded and I stood alone looking up at Artemis who shook her head in disappointment then my hunt sisers appeared some of them sneering at me, others wearing the same look as Artemis._

_"No I didn't.... I didn't mean" I tried but their expressions didn't fade._

_"No" I repeated louder this time still no response._

_"No" I shouted, desperate for the looks to disapear._

"What do you mean no, it's time for breakfast" I heard a familiar voice say shaking me awake.

I sat up sighing with relief. "just a dream" "Just a dream" I repeated to myself. I looked around the cabin to see it deserted except for Annabeth.

"What was just a dream?" she said arching an eyebrow.

"Annabeth!!!" I squeeled jumping up and giving her a hug. "Wheres Percy?"

"Oh well he wanted to come in, but the rest of the hunt band him from the cabin, so he's waiting outside. Now do you wanna tell me about this dream" she said.

"Oh well can I tell you later I don't really wanna talk about it now" I said taking out a pair of jeans and long sleeved white shirt

"Of course. We can talk about something else" She said as I pulled on my clothes. "Oooh like how hot lord Apollo is" she said. I looked at her for a moment then we both burst out into a fit of laughter.

We walked out of the cabin still laughing causing Percy to look at us with a curious expression.

"What were you two laughing about?" he asked as I tackled him with a hug.

"Nothing" we said in unison.

"I'm so sure" he mumbled.

We walked to breakfast talking about what we've been up too untill I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"So hows my number one girl?" Apollo asked stepping out of the woods.

I rolled my eyes fighting the blush that I knew was on my face. I turned my head, but by the knowing look on Annabeth's face I knew I hadn't fooled her. Why did she have to be Athena's kid.

"Hello lord Apollo" Annabeth said getting the attention off of me, I would have to thank her later.

"Hey you're the daughter of Athena's that Percy and Thalia were looking for a few years ago Annabeth right" He said smiling that damn sexy smile of his. I couldn't blame Annabeth for the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was rising the sun baby you can go tomorrow and I'll give you those driving lessons I promised" he said.

"No" I yelled. "I mean can't you give me lessons in a regular car" I said. Percy gave me a sympathetic smile for only him and Annabeth knew about my phobia.

"Sure Thalia because the great thing about driving a regualar car is that we don't have to wait untill the sun rises we can do it whenever" he said winking which only caused my heart to speed up.

Annabeth gave me a smirk and I knew she was so going to talk to me about this later.

I just nodded. "Okay can we please just go to breakfast now?" I asked.

OKay hope you enjoyed sorry for the length and for any mistakes. Please review, I'll try to update soon!!!!!!!


	4. I Don't know

**Just so you know I love getting reviews so thanks so much!!!! Enjoy!**

**~Thalia~**

Everybody stared as Apollo came into view, but he hardly seemed to notice, as he walked to his table, ignoring his sons and daughters stares of awe.

I, Annabeth, and Percy followed his example each of us separating and sitting at our tables.

Carmen looked at Apollo and then at me giving me a questioning gaze.

I just shook my head, and dug into my food.

"Okay" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I looked up to see Apollo standing on top of his table he winked at me before continuing. "You over at the Hermes table you're my kid" he pointed. "And you the girl with the blonde hair you're mine too, oh and I'm pretty sure you are as well, your mom's name is Valerie right?"

I couldn't help, but smile who knew Apollo was such a stud? I was for some reason a little angry though. I just couldn't place why.

After everyone was finished eating, Chiron dismissed us to our activities, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I headed straight to where sword practice was. I knew Annabeth and Percy would be there, unless they were of making out somewhere. When I got there sure enough Annabeth was putting armor on. I put some of my own on and grabbed a sword. It felt kind of strange in my hands I was so used to my bow and arrow.

"Ready" I asked Annabeth holding my sword at a ready position.

She just smiled striking with her sword; we were pretty evenly matched considering she preferred fighting with a knife. We were at it for a little while until I disarmed her, her sword falling in the grass.

"Hey you've gotten better" I said. "You used to not be able to last one second against me"

She just laughed, pointing to something behind me.

I turned seeing Apollo walking down the hill. I raised one eyebrow at him in question.

"Just because I am the god of Archery doesn't mean I don't know how to sword fight" he exclaimed.

"Oh?" I said.

"If you don't believe me I can show you" he said grabbing a sword.

"You're on" I responded.

So we fought, I knew he could kill me easily without even having to raise a finger, but it was weird how much I trusted him.

"You don't have to go easy on me" I noticed he was slowly starting to back me up to the armor shed.

"Oh no?" he asked giving me that beyond sexy smile, then with one fluent movement I was disarmed his hands on either side of my head my back pressed up against one of the shed walls.

"This better?" he asked me.

I tried to clear my thoughts, but all I could concentrate on was him. How he looked his crystal blue eyes looking into mine glistening with lust and something I couldn't identify. His smell was indescribable, he smelled like the sun if that was even possible warm and comforting, but also sexy. Heat radiated off of him. He started to lean in and subconsciously I started to meet him.

"Thalia" I heard Annabeth call. Instantly I snapped out of it and right before our lips met I shoved him off of me looking at Annabeth's confused look as she took in the situation.

Apollo looked frustrated and extremely pissed.

"Uhh…I need to talk to you" she said yanking me by the arm.

She pulled me all the way to her cabin, shooing her siblings out so we had it all to ourselves.

"Okay, so what's going on between you and Apollo?" She asked, whoa didn't see that one coming.

"Nothing" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Why does everyone think there is?"

"Right now you are really acting stupid, come on I could practically see the sexual tension in between you two just now" She said.

"I can't like him, you know that I'm part of the hunt now" I said.

"Yah, but Apollo is Artemis' brother are you sure she won't be a little understanding?" She asked.

I shook my head before she even finished. "It would go against everything she believes in"

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know"

Okay I know its short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!! Please review and I'll try to update soon!!!! Thanks!!


	5. Damn Sisters

**Thanks for the reviews, Enjoy!**

**~Apollo~**

I groaned in frustration as I watched Thalia and Annabeth walk off. I was so close, one more second and I would have kissed her and I know it would've been amazing.

I've never wanted someone as much as I've wanted Thalia, but she hardly seems to be interested in me. I'm the freaking sun god I could and I would give her anything she could ever want and yet sometimes it seems like she's way too good for me.

I sank to the ground, sitting with my back against the shed wall. I closed my eyes for a moment and instantly Thalia filled my head, her glossy black hair and blue eyes. I sighed in contentment calmed for a moment at the thought of her. That was until a too familiar voice cut through my thoughts…

"You got it bad"

I snapped open my eyes to see Aphrodite standing over me, giving me that secretive smile that said 'I know something you don't know'.

I groaned getting up from my spot on the ground.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" I asked walking away from the stares the kids were giving Aphrodite who I'm sure just appeared out of thin air.

"I think you know very well why I'm here Apollo" she said giving me that smile again.

I had a faint idea, but I decided to play dumb, giving her a questioning gaze.

"Oh come on" she said throwing her hands in the air."I'm the goddess of love, I was drawn to you because well you're a god and gods hardly ever fall in love, when one does it's something special and something that's not taken lightly"

I stared at her a second taking in what she was saying. "There's only one problem Aphrodite I'm not in love"

She gave me a disbelieving look before continuing her rant. "You're seriously going to tell me the goddess of love I'm wrong about you being in love, Gods Apollo you have got to suck up your pride and admit it, you're in love and I can tell you right now that the girl you're in love with is that way" she said pointing to where Thalia and Annabeth just were.

I sighed, "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say your love is one of the strongest I've ever seen and it's only the first stage" She said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well we have to relieve your love frustrations, because world disasters sometimes happen when minor gods are in love, just imagine what you could do…" She trailed off.

We were getting awfully close to Annabeth's cabin where I could sense Thalia and I was starting to get anxious about seeing her again.

Aphrodite smiled, seeing my excitement. "It's amazing what love could do to a person" She sighed dreamily.

"Unfortunately you have to wait out here because I've got to talk to her" She said walking towards the door of the cabin.

"Oh, but remember Apollo it really is something to be in love it's beautiful and painful and passionate full of lust and desire it really is amazing, but for a god it's ten times that so if you're feeling a bit overwhelmed don't be afraid to ask for my help" She said with a wink.

"Good luck little brother"

**Before you get mad at me, I know its short but I plan on updating tomorrow because I don't have school, so if you review I'll be extremely happy!**


	6. Confused?

**Let me begin by saying I am so sorry, my computer got a virus and my parents didn't want to get it fixed, so as soon as I could I got one of my friends to fix it and we just got it back today. So thanx here's the next chapter!**

"Hello?" A sweet voice called accompanied by a knock on the door. I gave Annabeth an asking look, but she just shrugged.

My eyes widened as the very last person I expected walked through the cabin door, _Aphrodite._

"Hello Thalia" Aphrodite said smiling brightly.

"Hey…" I said giving her a look that said what the heck?

"Would you mind giving me and Thalia a moment?" She said sweetly to Annabeth.

Annabeth got up and walked out giving me a look that showed her distaste for being thrown out of her own cabin by Aphrodite.

As soon as the door shut, maybe a little harder than necessary, I gave Aphrodite a curious look.

"So I have a feeling that you are going to try to deny your feelings just like Apollo" She started as she sat on the edge of Annabeth's bed. I opened my mouth, but snapped it closed again when Aphrodite held up a hand. "before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you to go easy on Apollo this is like new for him, loving someone"

"What?" I asked slightly confused. Was she talking about Apollo loving me?

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thalia I know Apollo's feelings and I know your feelings. I just wanted to tell you that they are very similar" She winked at me before getting up.

"Wait, Apollo can't love me and I can't love him, what about Artemis?" I asked.

"Sorry Thalia, I'm not here to solve your problems only to make you aware of your love" She said walking out of the cabin.

"But…." I began as I followed her out the door, only to trail off because Aphrodite was already long gone.

"So what did she want" Annabeth asked me on the way to dinner.

"Oh uh nothing" I said not really wanting to discuss my conversation with Aphrodite, after all none of it could be true. Apollo defiantly didn't love me and I didn't love him.

Annabeth gave me a look, but to my relief didn't press the subject. As I sat at Artemis' table with the rest of the hunt Apollo gave me a wink from the opposite end of the room. For reasons unknown my heart sped up at the sight of him and I dropped my gaze embarrassedly.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked me with a mouth full of food.

"Oh nothing" but I couldn't help glancing at Apollo as I said it.

Right after dinner I walked around the fields where some of Demeter's kids were lingering.

"Hello Thalia" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around recognizing my old friend Drew right away.

"Hey" I said smiling. I watched as he watered some of the plants some of his dark brown hair falling in his face.

"Whatcha doing out here" He asked wiping his dirt covered hands on his jeans.

"Oh nothing really, just felt like taking a walk" I said looking at the sun. The sun, immediately I was reminded of Apollo and how much he was like the sun bright, happy, warm…

"Hey Thalia!" Speak of the devil, or I guess in this case the sun god and he shall appear.

"Apollo" I greeted as he bounded to my side. I watched as Apollo looked at Drew with a sort of forced smile.

"Hey I'm Drew" Drew sticking out his dirt encrusted hand.

"Hey" Apollo said. I watched as they shook hands and for some reason I had a feeling they were gripping each other's hands way harder than necessary.

"Soooo Apollo what exactly did you want?" I asked as they let go.

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to help me with the sun, I'll even help you with your inexperienced driving" he said flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Don't worry I'll show you how experienced I am" I said confidently, while what I really wanted to do is bawl my eyes out at the thought of being up that high.

"Okay than let's go" He said smiling.

I waved bye to Drew and Followed Apollo.

_What am I going to do?_

**Okay so thanx for reading hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Erin**


	7. Am too

**I'm soooo sorry for the delay. My computer is stupid, but luckily I got a new laptop that is mine and only mine, so hopefully it will be better than the prehistoric one we have now anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I know I did writing it **

**Thalia**

"First you start the car" Apollo said slowly as if I was stupid. I was sitting there next to him my eyes wide in fear as I took long deep breaths.

"I know I'm not dumb" I snapped a little harshly.

"Okay, okay" He said holding up his hands in defense.

I took a deep breath and turned the keys causing the car to come to life emitting a soft purr. See it's not too bad, I thought to myself.

The car was soon in the sky and I was frozen in fear. Apollo was eyeing me weirdly as I began making really jerky unsafe turns.

"Careful!" Apollo said trying to remain calm as the chariot lurched forward. "Long Island really isn't supposed to be this warm".

I was desperately trying to get in control, but it really wasn't working. My shaking hands instantly grew still as Apollo's hands rested on mine, steering the chariot away from the forest we were about to crash in to.

"Can you please just take over" I said, not that I minded being this close to him, but it wasn't too safe for me to be this near to the wheel as we were quickly gaining altitude.

Apollo nodded agreeing with me and soon I was sitting safely in the passenger's side. My fears were not over yet though for we were still way up in the sky.

I gripped the leather seat hard digging my nails into it.

"What was that about, afraid of driving are we?" Apollo asked me arching an eyebrow.

"Can we please talk about this once we're back" I said squeezing my eyes shut. I could practically sense the light bulb go off in Apollo's head at this statement though.

**Apollo**

She's afraid of heights! Tough as nails Thalia, daughter of Zeus is scared of heights! I glanced over at her as she clutched the passenger's seat and I didn't know whether to smirk or to feel bad.

I drove back to camp quickly most of the time just watching Thalia. It was nice not having to worry about her catching me staring. She really was quite pretty, her long eyelashes brushed the top of her cheekbones and her lips were so…

I quickly jerked the car upwards; I did not need to cause a forest fire AGAIN.

Once I landed the car at the now dark Camp Half-Blood I and Thalia sat in silence.

"Soooooo you're afraid of heights" I said putting it out there.

"No I'm not" She said turning and giving me a look.

Was she really going to try and deny it? She was scared stiff and she's going to try to say she wasn't?

"I'm a hundred percent sure you were terrified" I said my eyes narrowing.

"Well than you were mistaken" She said glaring at me.

"No I'm pretty sure I was defiantly NOT mistaken. You are scared of heights" We were full out having a stare down now.

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am n.." And then I was kissing her. I have no idea what came over me, one second we were glaring at each other no sign of either of us backing down. Next second I was swooping in catching her speaking lips in mine, thinking about how hot Thalia is when she's pissed.

She seemed frozen at first, unable to respond. Then she turned her head to get closer and began moving her lips against mine unsurely.

That was good enough for me. I leant forward across the console between our seats and grabbed her waist, pressing against her eagerly. I was growing more turned on by the second. I wanted her; I wasn't going to try to deny it.

Thalia did need to breathe though and when she eventually broke the kiss gasping for air; I really wish she didn't need too. She instantly grew still, and instead of continuing the kiss, like I wanted and expected her eyes grew wide in shock.

"You're Apollo" She said slowly.

"Last time I checked" I said leaning down in an attempt to continue our kiss. I frowned when she put her hands against my chest to stop me.

"And I'm Artemis's Lieutenant" She said frowning. "I….I can't do this" I tried to grab her and keep her from fleeing, but she was quick, and soon I was watching her run through the darkness back to the cabin.

"God Damn it!" I yelled pounding my fist on the wheel. This was going to be a long night.

**Awe poor Apollo, I sure do love this chapter though! Anyway thanks review and now that I got my new laptop I'll update real soon. By the way I'm thinking of changing ratings what do you guys think?**


	8. Awkwardness

**Apollo**

I walked around the perimeter of the camp for about the fiftieth time that night. I could not get Thalia out of my mind. Her lips, her smell, her eyes, everything about her.

I sighed looking up at the sky. It was a sea of stars all surrounding the big almost full moon. This was usually the point in a movie where the guy would look up and pray to god. Too bad I was a god and gods don't usually pray to each other, but maybe I had to start.

I was going past Artemis's cabin now and I got a thrill knowing Thalia was in there sleeping. How pathetic. Artemis would kill me if she knew I was thinking about one of her hunt like that. Good thing she can't read minds because if she saw the dream I had last night, I'm sure I wouldn't have woken up and let me tell you its one hard thing to kill a god. I'm sure Artemis would have found a way though.

"You know Alaska got abnormally hot around 8:30" Said a very familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see Artemis approaching. Speak of the devil or the goddess. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed looking worried.

"yah so?" I said unsure of what was coming next, but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm your brother Apollo, I know you like the back of my hand" She said. "And I know whenever you're mad it get's hot everywhere. That's why after all of our fights mortals came up with the idea of global warming"

"Sister it also gets hot when I have sex" I said forcing a smile.

"You were setting the sun at the time, you couldn't have been" She said frowning at my excuse.

I shrugged and continued walking, of course she followed.

"And whenever you're sad all the tropical countries get a bit chilly, which has been going on for the past few hours, right after Alaska cooled down.

That sounded about right. I wonder how Thalia would react if she knew she was causing the poor exotic monkeys to shiver.

"Come on I'm just trying to help, what is going on with you?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I've just been a bit moody" I lied forcing a tiny smile.

She smiled back and I can tell she didn't fully believe me. She nodded though and kissed me on the cheek.

I watched feeling guilty as she walked back to her cabin. We've always been truthful with each other, but in this case I think it would be better if she didn't know about me and Thalia. If there even was a me and Thalia.

I continued my rounds around the camp until dawn approached and the birds began to chirp. Butterflies swarmed in my belly knowing that soon I would be seeing Thalia again. _What is happening to me?_

I rose the sun quickly and made it back just as Thalia was walking herself to breakfast. I stood awkwardly for a moment unsure of what to do after last night. Is she angry at me or something?

I went back and forth in my head and finally I just walked up to her wanting to see what she would say.

"Good morning Thalia" I said brightly pushing my aviators off my eyes and onto the top of my head.

"Good morning" She told me not totally meeting my gaze.

"Do anything fun last night?" I asked than realizing what I just said mentally slapped myself.

She gave me a look and shook her head. "Nope nothing too interesting"

Ouch. That took a hit on my ego.

"What about you?" She asked me.

Thinking about you. "I took a nice stroll"

"Oh sounds fun" She said.

"Yup" I said popping the p.

"Soooooooo" She dragged sticking her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

I watched awkwardly as she kicked a stone sending it skittering to the door of a cabin.

She sighed in relief when we got to where the camp was eating breakfast and parted from me without so much us a wave goodbye.

I quickly took a seat next to one of my children and concentrated hard on my breakfast, stabbing the food unnecessarily hard.

"I'm Kayla" Said a shy voice interrupting the killing of my eggs.

I looked up to see a girl that semi-resembled me. She had long blonde curls and high cheekbones with sharp green eyes that I assumed she got from her mother. She looked to be about 15.

Even though I knew she knew I was Apollo I still introduced myself, thinking it'd be rude if I didn't.

"Yah I know" She told me smiling gently.

I nodded and returned to my breakfast when she began talking again.

"Umm I know its not my place to say anything, but that girl you walked in with, I think she likes you"

My head snapped up instantly she had my full attention. "How do you know?"

"Well you see she was frustrated about something that happened at her table, but then she looked over here and when she saw you her eyes kind of softened and she smiled subconsciously" She said smiling dreamily.

"How do you know that?" I said suddenly giddy.

"I tend to be an expert on that kind of stuff" She said smiling to herself. "And after how happy you got when I just told you that. I think it's safe to say you feel the same way about her."

"And I think you're really Aphrodite's daughter" I said not even attempting to deny what she said.

She shrugged. "Maybe I got it from my mom"

I tried to think about which girl was her mom, but I couldn't place her.

"Julie" She told me guessing what I was trying to think.

Oh right Julie. Duh. Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, head in the cloud Julie.

Funny. Usually I get a thrill thinking about my past lovers…I tend to feel something towards them. But there was nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero feelings whatsoever.

And I know exactly why…..

**Sorry for the delay. I know this chapter doesn't have lots of fluff, but I kind of needed a filler chapter. Soooo hope you enjoyed. Review and I'll update soon.**


	9. Erebus

Okay so I know you probably wanna kill me for not updating, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

**Thalia**

"So what's up Lover" Apollo said taking a seat on the log next to me the fire illuminating his face in a way that made my stomach clench.

"I'm not your lover" I said trying to make my voice sound vicious.

"Whatever you say" He said.

I watched as about five smores stacked themselves neatly in his hand. He smiled gingerly and offered me some.

"Doesn't that just take away the point of there being a fire" I said wiggling the sharp stick with a marshmallow on the end I held over the edge of the fire.

Apollo just winked at me and instantly the marshmallow went up in flames.

I blew on it, but the flames did not want to disappear.

"Apollo!" I said as he laughed at me. "Put it out!"

All at once the marshmallow disappeared flames and all. I huffed, but took one of the smores this time when he offered.

"These are..." I began practically moaning as I bit into the delicious thing. I trailed off though when I noticed Apollo wasn't paying attention to me. His eyes were fixed on something I couldn't see in the woods.

"Cyrene" He breathed as a figure approached the fire. The campers around the fire watched as the figure came into view.

Apollo stood as she approached and I tried not to growl as I took in her features. Her skin was like porcelain not a single freckle or flaw on it. Her white-blonde curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall and she wore a simple plain white dress that she made look anything but plain.

"If you don't mind Apollo, I have something I must say" She said simply her words soft and vibrant.

Apollo nodded and without a look or smile my way he was following her into the woods.

Hushed whispers came from everywhere around the big fire. I tried to remain unmoved by what just occurred, but eventually I got up from the hard log and ran to the opposite side of the camp all the way to the sandy shore.

I sank to the ground angrily sinking my hands into the cold sand. Cyrene? Who was Cyrene anyway? One of Apollo's past lovers for sure, but she was immortal…

I tried not to think about the fact that once she was there Apollo didn't even glance at me, but it was hard…very hard.

"Someone's troubled"

My head snapped up at the voice. There was a guy maybe my age maybe a bit older standing right at the edge of the forest. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against a tree casually.

_Sex_

That's what I read from him. He had black, black hair and a handsome face. He wore a black shirt and dark jeans. The half-smile he wore was hot almost daring.

"You're a god" I blurted out not really meaning too. His smile only grew wider though. I could tell by the overconfidence in his body language, the arrogance, and the fact that he was in the camp and not a camper.

I stood not really thinking about it and slowly step by step approached him.

"You don't look familiar" I said. _Wrong move. _I realized at once my mistake, god's hate being told they're minor. His smile hardly faltered though.

"Well _Thalia_" He said my name rolling off his tongue. "Not many people know me"

Once I was close he straightened up his dark eyes humored as if laughing at an inside joke.

In the back of my head the name Apollo flashed like a neon sign and I stepped back from the dark stranger.

"Oh you love someone?" He said almost taunting. "But where are they?" He advanced and I didn't move.

He's not like Apollo I realized. No he's the polar opposite of Apollo. The sun and the dark, nothing in common, nothing alike.

And right then that is exactly what I needed.

**Apollo**

"Cyrene" I said again once we were out of sight of the campers.

"Apollo" She nodded.

I scanned her from head to toe. It's been awhile since I've thought of Cyrene. I didn't want to admit at the time of losing her that I was heartbroken once she left for Ares, but now it was safe to admit I really, really was.

"I didn't want to tell the camp this after all they won't think anything of it, but I've heard from Aristaeus that..."

"Aristaeus? How is he" I asked remembering the brief few years I was a father to him and Idmon.

"He's fine…not that you would know" Cyrene sniffed flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"Anyway like I was saying, Aristaeus warned me that Erebus was lurking around here recently. I think he's charming, but I know how you dislike him" She said causing me to frown.

I never really liked Erebus the minor god of darkness and shadow very much ever since he stole one of my mortal lovers from me. Not that it was a great loss, but still my pride was hurt.

"Was that all" I asked not wanting to be rude, but I wanted to get back to Thalia before she went back to her cabin for the night.

"That's all" She said stiffly.

"Anyway thanks for the heads up Cyrene" I said giving her one of my wide smiles in thanks.

"I'll see you around" She said her face turning soft.

I smiled at her one last time and made my way back to the fire. I sighed frustratingly when I realized Thalia left.

"She headed towards the lake" Kayla said giving me a supportive smile.

I winked at her and ran to the shore as quickly as I could hoping that maybe I could scare her from behind.

I stopped dead in my tracks though my whole body turning cold at what I saw.

**Yah I know I wanna murder myself for writing this, but it had to be done. Anyway did you like it? Hate it? tell me!**

**Oh and I did do my research for this story Apollo did have a lover Cyrene and two sons with her and she did also fall for Ares too and in fact Erebus is the minor god of dark and shadows….so just letting you know! Any who review and ill update again soon!**


	10. I Completely Agree

**Yess I am finally updating, I hope you guys haven't forgotten my story and I hope you don't hate me, but believe me when I tell you this was like the hardest chapter I ever had to write. I wrote it again and again with like 10 different endings this one was omy favorite, hope you like it!**

"Get…Your..Hands..Off…Of her"

_Apollo_

Erebus foze in the middle of his trail of hot kisses down my neck and turned slowly keeping his hand on my waist, which I thought was very brave considering the look on Apollo's face.

I was seriously confused about what I should be feeling emotionally right now, upset because Apollo saw this, Angry because he thought he had the right to stop us, or afraid for Erebus's life. Maybe a little of each?

"Hey Apollo" Erebus greeted raising his eyebrow.

"Erebus" Apollo seethed.

"Mind coming back in like half an hour I'm not quite finished with this one" Erebus said smirking quite smugly.

"You little…"

Apollo never finished his sentence because in a blink of an eye he had Erebus pinned up against a tree by his neck his eyes fiery and his mouth in a snarl.

He did not look warm and comforting right now. He looked fiery and out for blood.

"Looks like I struck a nerve with this one, eh?"

Erebus was soooo not making the situation any better.

I knew Apollo was going to do some serious damage in a second unless I intervened.

"APOLLO!" I shouted to get his attention.

"What!" He yelled back turning around and dropping Erebus roughly on the ground.I watched as he leaped up nodded at me and disappeared in an instant. Coward.

Apollo growled at the now empty space where Erebus just was and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What was that?" I yelled at him walking over so we were face to face. Apollo did look quite intimidating though and he seemed to grow right in front of me.

"What was _that?"_ He said throwing the same words back at me. "I should be the only one angry!"

"Why do you even care if I kiss a guy, when you go around having sex with girls all the time?" I asked him growing angrier by the second.

"NOT SINCE I KNEW YOU!" He yelled back.

"WHY NOT? What are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends? I don't even fucking know anymore"

That seemed to shut Apollo up for a second, I saw the wheels turning in his head as he mulled over what I said.

Without a warning Apollo's lips were on mine. He kissed me roughly and I couldn't help respond by kissing him back just as forcefully. My heart sped up and began beating so loudly in my chest I knew Apollo must have heard it. It just felt so _right_.

After a few minutes of this we broke away gasping for air. Apollo gave me a searching look.

"Tell me that didn't mean anything"

"That most definitely meant something" I said through ragged breaths. I couldn't help smile as Apollo nodded in agreement and gave me a heart stopping smile.

"I completely agree"

**Okay so I know that was like the shortest chapter ever, but that was kinda where I felt it HAD to end. Anyway hope you liked it and I hope I get some good reviews and because I finally made it through this impossible chapter I plan on updating real soon with a long chapter because you guys definitely deserve it after that loooooooong wait. I hope you guys know your reviews make my day *cough* hint *cough***

**~Erin**


	11. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Uhh yah I know I have some apologizing to do…**

"Holy crap" I said squinting in the sunlight to take a look at the gigantic house that stood in front of me.

"I know" Apollo agreed leaning against his car as I took in _one_ of his mansions.

We were on what Apollo called a "Spontaneous outing". I personally called it sneaking out for a few hours while Annabeth and Percy covered for us, but when I pointed this out to Apollo he just waved it off saying: "Details" But as long as I was with Apollo and as long as we weren't in his sun chariot than I was one happy girl.

"Come on lets go give you the grand tour" He said flashing me that grin that sent a spark through my entire body.

I followed him gingerly up the few flights of stairs looking out at the huge ocean that was basically in the house's back yard.

"Where exactly are we?" The palm trees and seriously hot sun didn't feel like long island.

"One of my most favorite places in the world, the California coast" Apollo said as he opened the huge (no doubt heavy) door.

I gasped as I walked in the house. I usually wasn't into architecture, but this place was amazing. High ceilings, pretty marble flooring, a huge staircase.

"This is my third favorite house"

"You're kidding me right?" I said pulling my eyes away from the huge painting on the wall.

"When do I ever Kid?" Apollo said smiling brightly. He was in a great mood today and I'd bet everything that it had something to do with last night.

I just rolled my eyes and continued looking around. "Soo have you brought any of your other girlfriends here?" I asked. Although I doubt any of the other girls he brought here were girlfriends.

Apollo seemed to freeze for a second, but then his smile just widened.

"Did you just say _other_ girlfriends?" _Damn it._

"Is that what you heard? Because I don't remember saying that." Yes I am indeed a coward. I may be able to stand up to Medusa unafraid, but I cower like a puppy when it comes to relationships.

"Yes that is what I heard" He said a teasing smile on his lips now. "And you know I do have abnormally good hearing"

"But I know quite a few Gods who have made mistakes" I said crossing my arms in defiance.

"You know most people say I see all and know all" He said copying my stature.

"But I've never heard anyone say you hear all" I said. I had to admit I was proud of how fast that one came to me.

"Okay Thalia, you win" He said putting his hands up in surrender. "I mean I don't wanna have a fight with my _girlfriend_ the day we become official" There was that stupid smirk again.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to murder the butterflies in my stomach that flew around happily when he said that.

"Come on, I've been told I'm an excellent tour guide" He winked and I knew the butterflies weren't done yet.

…..

"I can't believe that you were a teacher for ten years" I said in disbelief.

"Yup, Those music majors developed some very good musical abilities due to my fine teaching" He said smiling as he gulped down a glass of nectar (which happened to smell _very_ good). "I also happened to be a doctor, fortune teller, street performer, and a whole lot of other things"

"Well you sure have made something of your life" I said eyeing the ambrosia that was sitting on the plate next to Apollo. We were sitting in one of his many rooms lounged out on one of his many couches with our feet up on one of his many coffee tables.

"Want one?" He asked, holding out one of the cubes to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I could burst into flames"

"Naaaah you're a demigod the worst It'll do is give you a minor fever" He smiled and continued holding it out.

"Or would you like a sip?" He put down the ambrosia and instead held out the nectar for me.

I could smell the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies smell and before I knew it I gave in and took the glass from him.

I took one sip savoring the taste on my tongue and sighing in satisfaction. I took another sip and another and before I knew it I was downing the glass like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa there Thalia" Apollo said and the glass disappeared from my hands. "I don't think my sister would ever forgive me if her lieutenant burst into flames under my watch.

He frowned for a second, but then smiled that 100 watt smile again. "It was good wasn't it?"

I nodded trying to keep the taste in my mouth.

"I know something even better"

And before I could even prepare he was close, our noses almost touching. His blue eyes were intoxicating, even more-so than the nectar. He smiled slightly and leaned closer.

I could feel his warm breath on my face and saw every flawless feature on his face perfectly. He continued coming closer at a torturously slow pace and then finally our lips connected.

**APOLLO**

I tried to keep the kiss as sweet and slow as I could, I mean me and Thalia haven't really been together a lot, but centuries of practice has given me no preparation for kissing Thalia.

Her lips were too smooth, her body too soft, and I wanted her… _bad_.

I pressed my tongue against her lips and she gladly gave me entrance. Thalia moaned and kissed back with just as much force.

One of my hands was keeping me from falling on top of her on the couch while my other one found her waist. We kissed like that for a while, but the time went by way to quickly for my liking (never thought I would ever wish to be Kronos)

I would have gladly continued, but I knew we had to stop. Things couldn't go any farther, not today anyway.

Thalia smiled in a kind of giddy way once she caught her breath.

"What?" I asked meeting her smile.

"You tasted just like the nectar" She said laughing.

"And what does that taste like to you?"

"Chocolate chip cookies"

_Thalia was concentrating on the fact that I taste like chocolate chip cookies while we kissing? That's just fantastic._

**Okay so I realize I'm an awful person to keep you waiting so long it's been a verrrry busy summer and back to school. So to apologize I decided to make this a happy chapter, unfortunately Thalia will come to her senses in one of the next few chapters, just warning you. So anyway tell me did you like? Hate it? Whatever I always love your reviews anyway :D Oh and you can thank Candywasted and ffsah1 because I just checked my account yesterday and found their messages which reminded me that I have people who still want my story! So yah I love Messages and reviews they remind me to update more often. If you have any questions you'd like to ask me I'll either PM you or just answer them next chapter Thanks**

**Oh and I was thinking of another idea for a story that involves Apollo and a lot of romance (of course) anyone interested? Just wondering its been brewing in my head for awhile now. **


End file.
